Of Resolve And Killing Games
by Misaki Vanderwood
Summary: He couldn't let his brother to die in those Killing games, so he did what he could do, he volunteered. "I volunteer as a Tribute!" life was never the same again. /Adult!Arcobaleno/HungerGames!AU/Kinda!Baddass!Tsuna!
1. Chapter 「1」

**Heavily inspired by Hunger Games**

**You know those 'pilot' things when they just see if it gathers enough attention?Yeah maybe I'm doing that.**

**Oh, by the way...this story is posted on KHR amino. I post there first, so if you like the story, you may want to join to read it earlier**

**_EDIT MADE: 2020/07/9_**

**_(Year/Month/day)_**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**_-Sky District-_**

**—The city which usually roared with life was quiet as the civilians gathered in a crowd.**

Today they were there too see what the tributes were choosen to 'play' in a terrible and horrifying killing game.

And it was such a nice day too...

* * *

**NARRATOR—**

Everyone held their breath as the announcer called out the tributes names, eyes holding anticipation and fear for being the one called.

"Sawada Fuuta-kun!" For many people, the name made them take a breath of relief, for three, it made their face take on a frightened look.

The tribute took a shaky step forward, but a hand fell on his shoulder, stopping him.

"I volunteer as a tribute!" The owner of the voice was unexpected for the civilians, as the owner was known for his cowardness and uselessness.

Now, he looked like a different person, eyes full of resolve to protect, even taking an orange shade.

"Oh?" The announcer's purple eyes shone in amusement. "Come on here, then." As the volunteer walked forwards to the stage where the announcer stood, whispers broke out. "Dame-Tsuna willingly volunteering? What the hell?"

What 'Tsuna' didn't think of were his mom, who, out of her stupefied phrase, yelled out his name, still not really believing what's happening.

**"Tsuna, no!"**

'_Sorry, mom, I have to do this..'_

Sighing shakily, he continued walking, the guards–behind him.

For what felt like hours but actually were just a couple of minutes, he stood in front of the crowd, near the announcer. "So, what is your name?" He gulped and took a deep breath, still shaking slightly. "Sawada Tsunayoshi." The announcer hm'ed, smiling widely.

_'This will be interesting, Tsunayoshi-kun.'_

"Time for another Tribute! Let's see..." burying his hand in a box full of names, he hummed, randomly picking out a name.

"Fujimori Kameko-chan!"

It said a lot about the games that the person chosen let out an ear-piercing scream and let out an ugly sob, what made it worse was that no one volunteered for her, forcing her to go to the stage.

"Now, the Tributes have been chosen, let's clap for them, won't you?" The announcer grinned widely towards the big crowd.

"Now, that it's over, let's go now. I am Byakuran Gesso and I say goodbye!~" letting go of the names, he stomped them and then left, Tributes following behind.

If someone read them, they would have seen that one of the names didn't match what he called out, for it was not 'Sawada Fuuta' but a different name.

_'This will really get interesting..'_

Now, to get to those canon fodder districts.

* * *

**TSUNA'S INTERLUDE—**

When I heard my little brother's name be called out, I knew that nobody else would have done what I did.

Humans; they're selfish creatures. If it doesn't concern them, they will not move. They will stand aside from the danger and leave others to their death.

I, for one, couldn't do it. I couldn't stand aside, even if I'm useless or a coward, or even something close to that...

I can't leave my little brother to his death.

I did what I could to save him, I volunteered.

**_"I volunteer as a Tribute!"_**

Those words changed my life. Even if I didn't know it back then. But for now, I strenghtened my resolve as I walked towards my impending doom.

* * *

**TSUNA'S INTERLUDE (Still)—**

"Tsu-kuuuun!" My mom cried out, hugging me tightly, her tears staining my shirt, Fuuta following in her steps

I hugged them back, knowing that I will not see both for a long time or even at all.

We all knew what those Killing games were, that I stood no chance even if I had this power of Super Intuition that ran for generations.

The killing games were as in the title 'Killing'. You had to kill your opponents, it meant getting rid of your sympathy, emotions, and not only that...you had to be strong and smart.

Me? I was known as dumb, clumsy, useless Tsuna. I didn't have strength for even fighting back against bullies!

My eyes were burning with tears, scared of what was to come, I knew I had little chance to win, but even with that, I didn't regret my choice.

I was just scared, nothing else... breathe, don't panic. Who was I kidding? I wanted to quit, I wanted somebody else to take my place!

But even with that I knew I wouldn't subject my brother in this, NEVER.

I just hoped that I would live to see them again,

I...

Why is it that this world is so cruel to it's inhabitants?

I hugged both of them tighter, hiding my face in their shoulders, taking a deep breath letting it out shakily.

"I love you both..." I whispered, my voice muffled.

"Tsuna-Nii..." "Tsu-Kun..."

The door opened.

"The time is over!" A bandaged man said stoically, yellow eyes glaring, daring them to disobey the not so hidden command.

"Promise me you'll come back, ne?" My mom pleaded softly, her eyes filled with sadness. "Mom..." 'you know I can't promise you that...you know what will happen to me.' Those words I thought were clear as though I just said it, and she saw my message.

"At least try...With your Dying Will."

Seconds later I was all alone with my thoughts.

"With my Dying Will..." those words were all I needed. "Yeah, I promise with my Dying Will."

My resolve to come back to my loved ones, because if I die, they will feel sad...

'With my Dying Will I will come back, I will live and return home to my family...'

I was still scared, horrified, but I will try.

_I will try._

* * *

**NARRATOR**—

-**_Mist District-_**

**The Mist District was awfully quiet—**

it felt abandoned with so little people scattering away from the bandaged guards strolling towards the newly set-up stage for the reaping.

Two siblings attentively watched every little movement, dirt on their clothes was like a second layer of skin and there was little fat on them.

This district was the most poor of all, the people here were living in a setting of

_Survival Of The Fittest._

It was normal for them to steal from each other, even encouraged.

The two siblings stood by each other in the small, smelly crowd. Finally, after a few seconds, the white-haired announcer stepped on the small stage.

Making an annoyed sigh, Byakuran the announcer started the mandatory speech, wanting to skip it from saying it too many times. It.Was.Boring!!!

"Welcome to the hundredth Killing Games! (Damn Checkerface should have chosen better name/title...) which could be called Tri-Ni-Sette games instead but well...anyway I'm going off topic.

You know the history now from so many times of the previous announcer saying it but it's mandatory!

Well, short version.

War, communism and then BAM Tri-Ni-Sette games (Killing games), so lets get on with the Tributes!" Shoving his hand in the name box, he shuffled it and took one out. "Rokudo Mukuro-Kun!" Mukuro's face twiched at the suffix, head swirling in threats for the annoying pest.

He tch'ed and started walking.

Waiting for the other Tribute, he crossed his arms, but when the name was called out, his eyes widened in surprise. "Dokuro Chrome-Chan!" What chance was this for the two siblings to be the Tributes, to compete against each other?!

No hope was left when no one volunteered for her.

He never believed in God, but at the time he asked

_'God...Why?'_

In this poor, lifeless district, family was everything, so being in a game you hate to kill each other? What was worse was that Chrome was a sickly child, having a weak body from birth made a her a big target.

Good thing he has those flames...he can hide her if she hasn't any time to hide herself.

He will protect his only family, hide her from enemies with his illusions, well if only she doesn't hide herself and kill them first.

Living in this district somehow made the killing easier.

* * *

**NARRATOR—**

**_-Lightning District-_**

In the Lightning district, unlike in other two was filled with laughter and technology, people waited with great anticipation for the Tributes, everyone wanted to volunteer, but this year, for them it was different. Very different.

"Bovino Lambo-Kun!~" Silence.

"Wait, it can't be! You should be twelve years old to get your name in it! He's only five!" He heard agreements resound in the formed crowd.

"I volunteer as a Tribute!" "No, I volunteer as a Tribute!" "NO, I VOLUNTEER AS A TRIBUTE!!"

'Oh dear, this will take a long time...' but he still smiled. 'I like conflicts.'

In the end somehow the Bovino boy got to be the Tribute.

**_"Games? I like games! I wanna be in a game!"_**

What a sad human being, dying at an age of 5...

Still got to be a Tribute by Byakuran's plan. He's really bored in this world, needs something new to entertain him.

But what a sad sight, no family member coming to the private room to say goodbye.

* * *

**NARRATOR—**

**_-Cloud district-_**

**The greenery and Ocean was beautiful to see in the cloudy district—**

Little animals ran near the borders and a certain Hibari opened his eyes. Hopping down from the tree which he napped on, he saw the prepared stage. Narrowing his eyes at the forming crowd, he bit back the urge to beat the people with his Tonfas and just stopped far enough for him to be comfortable with listening in on the Tribute's names.

"Hibari Kyouya-kun!~" He growled at the herbivore announcer, but deep down, he felt excited with the challenge of the killing games.

A predatory glint made it's way towards Kyouya's face.

**_—Let the games begin.—_**


	2. Chapter 「2」

**Chapter 「2」**

The sun shone brightly, shining upon the wet green grass, warming the cool climate after a heavy rain.

A white haired teenager with a scar on his left temple, tanned skin and gray eyes looked determinedly in front of him as he punched the air and ran at the same time, yelling 'Extreme' with his loud set of lungs. Trailing after him was his smiling sister, Kyoko. "Onii-chan, you'll wake up the neighbours!" She reprimanded her brother with a fond smile, knowing that her saying that was just a formality.

Kyoko's smile dimmed as she saw the guards– 'Vindice' she thought,– walking in higher numbers.

Today was the day of the reaping, so the Vindice were in high number, as there were a lot of fights at this day in the Sun District.

She glanced at her big brother, knowing that there was a big chance that he was to be picked, after all, he put his name there 20 times.

Her brother always liked to fight, and she couldn't do anything to stop him, she always knew there was a chance for him to be picked, she couldn't forbid him from training, for being prepared.

If only the killing games wouldn't exist...

"Let's go back to the EXTREME!" Ah, yes...it was time to go watch the reaping.

And so, she just sighed inwardly, tucked her hair behind her ears and just smiled at him with everything she got, which at this time was not much, but it was alright.

It was all going to be alright.

* * *

She was wrong.

Her eyes full of tears, she looked at her big brother as he walked to the stage. She didn't spot any fear on his features, only excitement and anticipation.

How could he be like that?!

"Onii-chan..!" She sniffed, her voice as soft as a whisper in the huge, loud and overwhelming crowd, who were busy cheering that he was the one, not THEM.

The reaping was quickly over and then came the visiting.

Kyoko's face was one everyone has seen little of in the years they knew her. The fear for a person in her features made them uncomfortable, she was known for her cheerful personality, not that!

As she opened the door to the private visiting room, she tried to spot that silver hair her brother had, and seeing it made her run at him with all her speed, stretching her arms wide to hug him. Tightly.

She was crying again, she distantly thought as she took a deep breath to remember her brother's scent. She may not see him again after this... she wants to be with him just for a little longer.

"Onii-chan...I don't want you to go out there." She mumbled, trying to push away the negative thoughts into the back of her mind, but it tried to resurface into the usually cheerful girl's mind.

"I don't want anything to happen to you like it happened to our parents! I don't want to lose you!" Her voice grew louder with each word.

Ryohei was unusually quiet, so she looked up and saw a strange expression on his face. "Onii-chan...?"

Snapping out of it, he only looked at her with his warm, gray eyes and gave her a small smile so uncharacteristic for him, she felt a little awed by it.

Warm words followed the smile. "It's gonna be alright, to the extreme." He didn't shout, didn't yell, just soft words spoken by him for her, to give her even a little comfort.

And so she smiled, she believed in him and with the little determination she mustered, she said the final words, too uncharacteristic to her like he was a while ago, that made Ryohei smile. "Kick their asses, then!" Little Kyoko just said vulgar words for the first time.

Her parents would be appaled.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi was a popular guy, a carefree, cheerful guy with a talent of playing baseball, the only sport in the Rain District that anyone wanted to watch or play.

Beneath that, however, lied bloodlust that hasn't been let out to the world in fear of death, so, a game like 'Tri-Ni-Sette' A.K.A the killing games was the best choice for Takeshi, he just had to wait for his time.

He always was lucky, maybe luck will smile at him this time?

He got his answer at the day of reaping.

It was a normal day, he trained in his swinging and throwing, ran some laps around his hometown of the Rain District and then showered in his bathtub filled with hot water, washing away his fatigue.

He dressed up in his finer clothes for the day, knowing the date, so unlike going to the rundown school, he walked towards the centre of the village, where a big stage towered over him.

The crowd was large, civilians pushed each other as they wanted to be in front, others in back, so it was chaotic. Loud noises penetrated his ears, yelling, screaming of children and just people talking made his head ache.

"Did you hear? There was a 5 year old choosen as a Tribute from the Lightning District!" That made him pause in his tracks, glancing at the woman who said that with a disgusted voice. "The people managing the damn games are insane! 5 year old! How could they? My grandchild is that age. What would happen if my grandchild was choosen?" The other woman looked aghast at the news, but Takeshi left before he could hear more, walking to the front.

'So they kill toddlers now...' he mused with his hand on his chin, eyes searching for someone familiar in the colorful crowd, and finally he saw it.

"Sado-san!" He waved at the man, grinning so wide his teeth were showing.

The other looked at Takeshi with hidden disinterest, but outside he smiled, Takeshi saw, but said nothing.

"How are doing, Sado-san?" "Fine." Silence passed the two, having nothing to talk about, so Takeshi just asked a random question. "Who do you think will be picked?" Sado's nose crunched up, a sign of annoyance. "I don't know, don't ask me." Takeshi hummed, enjoying the expression of pure annoyance on Sato's face.

How could a human hate something he doesn't know? Takeshi didn't understand.

He looked at the stage as the man known as Announcer ('Byakuran' Takeshi noted in his mind) for only one year, who was one of the main creators of the game he now wanted to be in.

After a quick mandatory speech, Byakuran did what was automatic for him now, picking a name out of the box. "Yamamoto Takeshi-kun!" A few gasps escaped the crowd, terrified for their baseball-idol. Takeshi? Takeshi was excited. Finally, action!

He confidently walked towards the stage, noting how people were giving him puppy eyes to stay. 'if someone volunteered I wouldn't have to! Selfish!' Deep in his mind he whispered, lonely. But he didn't hear the thoughts that circulated, forgotten memories of his naivety and trust given away so easily buried with it.

So he held his chin up and smiled cheerily at the crowd, now on the stage, above them and waited.

_(-Iwantrealfriends- he remembered wanting, hoping even. He remembered the roof and how he wanted to jump, to leave the life he so pathetically wanted to leave. He remembered the falling figure not his own, but his only friend—_

_His dad)_

He looked at the sky and closed his eyes. 'I hope you're watching, dad.'

* * *

Silver hair and bluish-green eyes watched from behind his sister, cautiously avoiding to look at his sister's face as he saw her cook what she called 'food' for breakfast. Snake's poison, poisonous mushrooms and—is that bleach? WHAT?

Wait...it should say something about his sister's food that he is surprised not by the mushrooms or snake's poison, but bleach.

Wondering about it, he forgot to watch his eyes and where they wandered, so he accidentally saw his sister's face and suddenly, his stomach began to cramp. "Urgh..!"

He fainted, and so, he didn't get to see the reaping in which he was choosen as a Tribute, and when he did wake up and heard the news, his eyes rolled back and he fainted again. "Hayato!"

* * *

Storm District was like other districts, in other words normal.

It did have it's beauty with oldish homes carved with most beautiful designs that were hidden by newer, simpler homes.

And as Hayato walked towards the private house in which he was to be in for him to hear the rules and basic things, he observed each nook and cranny for what could be the last time.

He already hugged his sister, said goodbye to his father and went to the graveyard to say goodbye to his mom so all was done, and he was ready.

He was ready...

He—he always wanted to play in the games, to be known as the Victor.

But did he really want that? Was he ready to kill for that title?

He closed his eyes, the voice in the back of his mind nagging for him not to go.

He didn't have a choice either way...

* * *

**A/N**

**a very short chapter for chapter Two...huh**

***Cough* anyways, I do hope that you liked it, please review (heh...)**


End file.
